The invention relates to a method for transporting and distributing goods by means of a lorry comprising a load compartment, wherein a transport unit comprising ground wheels is used, which transport unit is hitched to the lorry on the rear side of the load compartment during road travel of the lorry, whereby a lifting device is used, by means of which the transport unit can be moved in vertical direction with respect to the lorry.
A method of this kind can be derived from British patent No. 647,075. With this known device the transport unit is made up of a partition, which occupies a vertical position on the rear side of the load compartment during road travel of the lorry, so as to bound the load compartment. Said partition can be moved to a horizontal position for the purpose of unloading the lorry, and be provided with ground wheels. In that case the partition can be moved up and down by means of a lifting device which is connected to the lorry, and, once it has been placed on the ground, it can be moved independently of the lorry.
According to the invention a transport unit comprising an auxiliary load compartment bounded by a floor and by upright walls is used, which auxiliary load compartment has cross-sectional dimensions which at least substantially correspond with the cross-sectional dimensions of the lorry, whereby the goods are transferred from the load compartment of the lorry to the auxiliary load compartment of the transport unit when they are to be distributed, and the goods thus transferred are transported further by means of said transport unit.
When using this method, the floor of the transport unit will form an extension of the floor of the load compartment of the lorry when the transport unit is coupled to the lorry, and it will be possible to utilize said floor for supporting the goods to be transported during road travel of the lorry.
In other words, the transport unit may be regarded as a detachable part of the total load compartment of the lorry, which detachable part can be used for transporting goods between the place where the driver has been able to park the lorry in a suitable manner, and the place where goods must be delivered and/or from where goods must be collected. In view of its comparatively small dimensions, the transport unit can furthermore be driven through the shopping public without any objection thereby, for example in order to deliver goods to a specified shop in a shopping street or a shopping centre.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a combination of a lorry comprising a load compartment and a transport unit provided with ground wheels, which can be coupled to the lorry behind the load compartment, wherein the combination comprises lifting means for moving the transport unit in vertical direction from the ground to the position behind the load compartment of the lorry, and vice versa. According to the invention, the transport unit thereby comprises an auxiliary load compartment for accommodating goods, which auxiliary load compartment is bounded by a floor and by upright walls, wherein the auxiliary load compartment has cross-sectional dimensions which at least substantially correspond with the cross-sectional dimensions of the load compartment of the lorry.
When this construction is used, the transport unit may also be used for accommodating cargo during road travel of the lorry, whereby the auxiliary load compartment forms a detachable extension of the lorry, as it were, whereby the overall length of the lorry and the transport unit coupled to the rear side thereof can be selected to be the maximum allowable length dimension for such a combination, so as to obtain a maximum loading volume. In spite of the large dimension of such a combination, it will still be readily possible to deliver goods at places which are difficult to reach by using the detachable rear part of the combination in the form of the transport unit.
It is noted that European patent application No. 0 239 345 discloses a lorry, wherein the rear part of the loading platform can be moved up and down by lifting means. Said part of the loading platform, however, does not form a transport unit which comprises a load compartment bounded by the floor and by upright walls, and-which can be disconnected from the lorry for transport of the goods independently of the other part of the lorry.
It is noted that the term xe2x80x9clorryxe2x80x9d used herein is understood to mean not only a self-propelled lorry, however also a wagon which is drawn, for example a semitrailer or a trailer.